


Daddy

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU story. Tony had a child a long time ago and the team find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is an AU story that is of Tony had a child, but was had been dead. I know the team wouldn't be mean to Tony like this, but this came from something I read from an LJ comment. Are there any stories that have the team find out that Tony had a child and are mean to him because they don't believe him.

Daddy

Tony closed his eyes and slept restlessly. He had a nightmare about his four year old son who's name was Gabriel. He and Gabriel's mother wasn't married when the tiny bundle of joy was born, or when the little boy died. He had been playing riding his bike when a car hit him and he had died instantly. They had decided that the little boy would have Lynn's last name. After Gabriel died they haven't talked, or seen each other since. Tony hadn't been at home when Gabriel was hit and killed. He did see the ambulance and the police cars when he got home. Lynn had been home and was watching him on the front steps and she hadn't been fast enough to grab him.

Tony tossed and turned on the bed.  
Four-year-old Gabriel looked at his daddy and grinned. "Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, Gabriel." Tony said as he walked towards the little boy.

The little boy would back away, but he was smiling as Tony came closer. The boy then turned and ran away from him giggling.

"Gabriel stop."

"No, daddy." The boy said as he giggled again.

"Please stop, baby."

"No, Daddy. Love you Daddy." The boy turned his head and smiled at him as he ran from him.

The scene then changed and the little boy was on his bike peddling down the sidewalk when the car hit him.

"No." Tony yelled as he saw the car driving towards his son. He tried to grab the boy, but his hands went through him.

"No, Gabriel."

Tony awoke from yelling and looked around then he went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet and cupped the water and washed his face. Why was he dreaming about this now? He hadn't before when it was Gabriel's anniversary of his death which wasn't even here yet. It was still a few days away where he always had a day off.

There would be no going back to sleep again, so he took a shower and got dressed. He tried to eat something, but he didn't feel that hungry and then he washed up. He picked up his backpack and his keys and made his way towards his car to go to NCIS.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked towards his desk. There he turned his computer on and then finished the report he needed to finish for Gibbs. After it was printed and put into a folder he then put it on Gibbs desk. He then filled out a leave request for the day he always took off. He took off work for Gabriel's anniversary of his death and his Birthday. He too put that on Gibbs death after he put it on Gibbs desk.

He was getting a little tired and took a little nap. He was still sleeping when Gibbs came in, but Gibbs let him sleep and then McGee and Ziva came in and that's when Tony woke up.

"Did you have a rough night last night?" Ziva asked. "Some girl kept you up all night?"

Tony didn't say anything at her as he looked at a folder. Nobody knew that he had a child a long time ago and he had died. Not even Gibbs had known about Gabriel and he doubted that Ziva knew. He rubbed a hand over his face and then returned to the folder.

Gibbs had signed off on Tony's leave request and wondered why he needed it. He knew that he always took two days off, but he never knew why.

A couple of hours later Ziva and McGee were somewhere else and Gibbs was in the bullpen with him.

"Tony are you okay?"

"I'm fine, boss."

"Are you sure? Is this about your leave request?"

"Yes."

"You know I'm here for you whenever you need it."

"I know boss."

Tony turned to the folder again and then looked back to Gibbs.

"Did you know I had a son?"

"No, I didn't."

"You had a son? Anthony DiNozzo had a son? We don't believe that, Tony." Ziva said as she looked at Tony. "You are just making that up because you know that Gibbs lost a child."

"No, it's true." Tony said.

"Right like I'd believe that. You are making up a story like McGee's stories."

"It's true, Ziva. My child was killed when he was four years old. He was hit by a car while riding his bike." Tony took out the picture he kept in his backpack.

"This was Gabriel."

Ziva took the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of a younger Tony and a four-year-old boy in his arms and they were both smiling. "Who is this Tony? Not believing for a moment that this was Tony's son.

"You should know about this Ziva. You were the one that looked in on us for you brother."

"I never knew about this and you are lying you never had a son."

"Yes, I did. I'll prove it to all of you. Why don't all of you take off work two days from now and go with me to Gabriel's grave."

"So you can show us a grave of a different grave?"

"No, it's my son's grave and nobody's else's."

They made their way into the cemetery's gates and stopped. They made their way towards the grave that Tony stopped in front of.

"Sorry, Gabriel. I meant to come alone today, but they wouldn't let me be here alone. I miss you baby boy."

The grave said Gabriel Brian Thompson DiNozzo. They haven't gotten married, but Tony wanted his last name on Gabe's tombstone.

"You weren't lying."

"No, I wasn't." He said, but he wasn't looking at her. He had put the flowers on the grave and traced Gabriel's name and then took out a toy soldier and put it on the grave.

They stood there for a minute. Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry, Tony How did it happen?"

"I was at the store and when I came back Gabe was dead. A car veered off and hit Gabriel who was riding his bike. Lynn who was Gabriel's mother was watching him, but couldn't get to him in time."

"I am sorry Tony for not believing you." Ziva said.

"I am sorry, Tony." McGee said to Tony.

Tony nodded at both of them.

When they went back home it wasn't spoken about again, but Gibbs did tell him that if he ever wanted to talk to him to come over. Tony thanked him.

The End


End file.
